ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lechudge
Lechudge is a Saiyan warrior who is the father of Tamera. History Not much is known about Lechudge, other than the fact that he was on a mission when Planet Vegeta exploded. He worked for Frieza, alongside Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa. Personality Lechudge is depicted as a usual Sayian, cold blooded and has the love of battle. However, in a similar way to Bardock, he greatly cares about the fates of his comrades and his family. This is most notable when, after Frieza nearly killed Kaze, Lechudge snapped and attack him, but was killed in the end. This also happens when he pushes Tamera out of the way of Super 17's attack and is killed in the end. Appearance Lechudge's hair is similar to that of Goku's SS4 hair. His armor is the exact same as Turles. He also has a scar over his left eye. He mentoins he got this scar from a previous mission. Meeting Kaze At one point, Lechudge was so weakened from another mission and was forced to crash land on Planet Namek. Princess Kaze, the princess of the extinct Kern race, found him and nursed him back to health. The two grew close and eventually had a young child named Tamera, who would eventually grow up to fight Frieza. Lechudge and Tamera grew close during the first five years she knew him, and as such often trained with him. Death Lechudge had failed a mission and chose to talk to Kaze about it. However, just as he is about to talk to her, Frieza's ship lands and they are confronted by him. Frieza was annoyed by Lechudge failing his mission and spending too much time with his wife and kid. Lechudge told Kaze and Tamera to run away, but before they could, Frieza shot a death beam through Kaze's chest, completely crippling her. He then planned to kill Tamera, but Lechudge blocked it and deflected it. Tamera safely got away, but her father was killed by Frieza when he overpowered him in a beam collision. Kaze, barely living,managed to find Tamera and asked a village elder to take care of her. Kaze then died. Revival from Hell Much later in GT, Lechudge is revived from Hell along with many others. However, he chose to escape from Other world, go to hell, travel to Earth, and see Tamera again, due to him knowing she would come back to life today. Patara confronts him and immediately remembers him. The two tearfully embrace each other after so many years of separation. The two eventually confront more characters, such as Zarbon, Raditz, and even Cell. Unfortunately, during the fight against Super 17, 17 fires a death beam at Tamera, but Lechudge pushes his daughter out of the way, taking the blow himself, killing him. He is last seen when Tamera goes back to Otherworld, a ghost of him is seen holding her hand, walking away with her as she disappears. Trivia *"Lechudge" means lettuce in Spanish. *The image was made with this game *His personality is very similar to Bardock's. While the two are strong and vicious fighters, they care for the fates of their comrades and eventually die trying to fight Frieza. *He mentoins he hates having to work with Zarbon due to Zarbon looking better than him. *The dialouge between Tamera and Lechudge after Frieza almost kills Kaze is almost the exact same as the dialogue between Android 18 and Marron after 17 killed Krillin. Example: **Tamera: D-daddy! **Lechudge: Get the hell out of here Tamera right now!! **Tamera: N-no! I don't want to lose you to!! **(Frieza charges a death beam) **Lechudge: I said now! **(Tamera tearfully runs away) **Lechudge: If you want me..thats fine, take me but I won't let you hurt my daughter... **(Frieza smiles as he prepares to fire the death beam at her) **Lechudge: I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!! **(the two fire huge beams at each other, but Lechudge is over powered and is killed) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Category:Character created by Nimbus.69 Category:What If Category:Supportive Category:Z Fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Made Characters